Would I Be Enough?
by Chibi-Lina
Summary: Set after "Injured" Nick and Jess both spend a sleepless night pondering about the other, where they are as friends and how their relationship can grow. A drabble for now also rated K for the time being  not for long CHAPTER 2 NOW UP :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** - Would I be enough?

**Author:** - Chibi-Lina

**Fandom:** New Girl

**Rating:** K for now _

**Summary:** Set after "Injured" Nick and Jess both spend a sleepless night pondering about the other, where they are as friends and how their relationship can grow. Rated K for the time being (not for long)

**Author's Note:** I haven't written fics in years! My writing is so horribly rusty. I apologize ahead of time for this drivel.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own New Girl. I think it would be awesome if I did tho.

_'Oh. My. God, Her eyes. I will never get over those gorgeous blue eyes.' _Nick slowly shut his eyes after staring at his bedroom ceiling. It was late, and he was in his own bed after spending the previous night on the beach. His bed is much more comfortable than the sand, despite the soothing sound of the waves. The one thing that made up for it was that Jess was beside him most of the night.

_'It's complicated.'_ That was the best way to describe his emotions at this very moment. For the last few months, but especially more so recently, his mind has been racing. All Nick Miller could think about was his female room mate just down the hall from him.

He has never really felt like this before, which is why he feels like it's so complicated. Her very presence makes his heart skip a beat, the slightest touch from her feels like electricity is surging through his body. Her eyes are like small tiny versions of clear blue sky on a sunny day. When she smiles because of something he's said to her, it feels like his heart wants to beat right out of his chest.

_'Did I ever feel like this with Julia? Caroline even?'_ Sure he got along really well with Julia, they were both comfortable with each other especially be able to be snarky and sarcastic. As much of a shock as their break-up was to him, in the back of his mind it always felt like what they had just wasn't enough. He felt like that certain oomph, that spark he was looking for… It was missing.

As for Caroline… despite how much he went through for months on end to move on from their relationship, ideas escape him as to why he felt like he would not be able to move on from her. For the most part, she feels like a distant memory. He may have been in love with her once upon a time, but he realizes now that by the end of their time together, he stuck with her for the sake of it. Because it was familiar rather than what he wanted out of a partner. It's a hard pill to swallow that he was so close to settling with her.

_'So why is Jess so different?'_ is it those perfect wavy curls that shape her face? Every single dress that flatters her beauty no matter the shape, size or colour? Those beautifully shaped lips that he has come so close to kissing several times? No… while those are very much a part of it. It's just who she is as a whole. Every single last one of her quirks, her kind spirit, those songs that she makes up on the spot that should annoy him yet he is just more amused by them. Words cannot comprehend everything that he could feel for Jess. He just knows that it's there.

_'Would I ever be enough for her?' _To be perfectly honest, Nick would have already tried to go for this. So far there has never been an appropriate situation, or he just gets too nervous when he's alone with her, let's not forget that he is her room mate. He's afraid of not only getting rejected, but messing up what he already has with her, furthermore the chance that she would move out of the loft. He cannot imagine a single day without her presence.

Nick has made up his mind. For Jess' sake, he won't bring this up. He would much rather have her in his life as a friend than nothing at all. Accepting of his decision, he slowly falls asleep…

**Welp I hope that was a good way to get the ball rolling, ideally I'm going to try to post a new chapter once every few days, the next chapter being with Jess! Please do tell me what you think! I'm hoping to get back into writing more fics 3 I forgot how fun this was**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** - Would I be enough?

**Author:** - Chibi-Lina

**Fandom:** New Girl

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Set after "Injured" Nick and Jess both spend a sleepless night pondering about the other, where they are as friends and how their relationship can grow. Rated K for the time being (not for long)

**Author's Note:** this is the last chapter on personal introspective stuff. Chapter 3 will be a lot busier I promise~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own New Girl. I think it would be awesome if I did tho.

The small desk lamp on the nightstand was shining a light onto a pile of papers that were getting graded for the night. Jess was curled up in bed, assignments about the solar system surrounding her. Her hair is tied up into a loose messy bun so it stay out of her face, the glasses that have been resting on her face are slowly sliding down her nose as she's been re-reading the same paragraph for the last ten minutes because her mind has floated elsewhere long ago. Finally admitting defeat, and noticing how late it is, she went to collect the messy pile from her bed and set them aside in a folder that she proceeded to place on the nightstand.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she curls herself up into a ball, her hands bringing her legs closer so she can rest her chin on her knees. These last few days have been… interesting to say the least. She would be lying if she said that she hasn't felt like her heart wanted to leap into her throat. The idea that there might be something seriously wrong with Nick has started to make her completely analyze everything about their friendship. Despite the fact that he's fine now, she can't shake this feeling.

This isn't completely foreign to her, over the last few months that she has lived in the loft, she has noticed things were different with her behaviour around him. Most of the time if he was near her, the feeling of butterflies fluttering around her stomach was very much present, a sensation that she hasn't felt since… well since she was first with Spencer. But that just went away over time… She never even felt that with Paul, just another reason why _that_ didn't work out. It's funny looking back now and thinking that once upon a time Spencer was considered to be her "kryptonite". Just now the very thought of it feels laughable.

Jess undoes her hair and removes her glasses as she readies to make herself more comfortable in bed and shuts off her desk lamp. Her mind still swirling with thoughts about the recent night on the beach.

_"Jess, I like you a lot. I really do, I'm glad you're around"_

Nick's words of honesty (despite how doped up he may have been on menstrual pills) still bring a smile to her face. If anything, those butterflies are that much more present when she thinks about that. _'Maybe CeCe is onto something?' _She has very much been pondering that as well. Somehow it feels hard to admit defeat because how adamant she has been about being "just friends" with Nick. With that being said, she is glad that she didn't let CeCe just barge in and take charge so early on (Besides from the fact that it drives her absolutely crazy). This way, over the last half a year or so, this thing… this wonderful and potentially amazing thing with Nick is just blossoming on it's own. _'Do I want this to more more than friends? Am I ready for something like that?' _

Jess really wasn't sure about the answer to that. To be honest she was scared to take a risk and find out. She lives in a loft with three of the best room mates she could ask for. She's gotten the chance to have crazy shenanigans. _'Crazy shenanigans are important' _This was an important mental note that always needs to be kept in mind. It was something that she didn't really have with Spencer either. It was always just dull and an endless routine of the same thing over and over. The last thing she would want is to have to leave, being unsure if her and Nick would be able to maintain the same friendship as before, would she tell him that she has feelings that are romantic and he were to reject her.

Jess doesn't _feel_ like his type. _'He probably wants someone like Julia again. I'm too weird for Nick…' _Staring up at her ceiling, she scoffed at herself and turned to her side while cuddling up to a fluffy pillow. As she was slowly dazing off into slumber her final thoughts felt familiar to the loft _'Would I be enough?' _

**Hooray! I managed to finish this before going to sleep for the night. (well it's technically morning NOW, but who's keeping track here?) Thank you all for your wonderful comments. Hopefully I will finish chapter 3 quickly. I honestly just wanted to write a simple one-shot but this has more or less taken a life of it's own :D**


End file.
